hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 41
The forty-first episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on October 30, 2009. It adapts both Reduce Your Opponents' Willpower, American-style! and Big Brother France And The Information Manipulation Activities! from the Extra Stories in the webcomic version. Plot Summary Italy rouses from his sleep with a "Ve?" and opens his eyes. A caption following the scene explains that he tried to open his eyes for a change. I'm Going To Try Reducing Japan's Willpower! America's "boss" asks him what would make him lose his will to fight. America responds that it would happen if someone turned the Statue Of Liberty into an "ugly chick", which gives his boss the idea to mess with Japan's national symbol, Mt. Fuji. He explains if they paint Mt. Fuji red, the Japanese will surely lose their willpower. They arrive at Mt. Fuji, but find that it is much larger than they expected. America decides to go ahead and paint, but is stopped by Japan, who tells him to reconsider (as the forest is too easy to get lost in). A narrator states that the preceding was the legend of America and the "Red Fuji", and that it was just like America to have actually tried to make it happen. I'm Going To Try Reducing Russia's Willpower! America's boss orders him to call Russia up and order mass amounts of 25 cm-sized condoms. America manages to convince Russia into making him the condoms, though Russia tells him to not get his hopes up and that he's never made any in such a size before. The next day, the package arrives, only for America to find a box of "extra small" condoms inside (with a note from Russia that states it was a "hassle" to make them). He asks his boss if he ordered something small. Manipulating Public Opinions With Big Brother France France, dressed in a black suit and sunglasses, decides to go spread some rumors about Germany out of boredom. England (also dressed in a suit) is irritated at France's choice to spend his free time manipulating public opinions, but goes along with it anyway. France and England approach two men in an alleyway, and proceed to spread disturbing (but unheard) rumors about Germany. The rumors quickly spread among the people, much to France and England's delight. England then decides to move on to spreading rumors about Italy, but France vehemently objects to the idea, as he feels that Italy is not a "bad guy" even if he's weak and dumb. He breaks down crying, while England can only wonder what has gotten into him. While alone, England reflects on France's way of insulting Germany (by constantly yelling "Crazy Violent Potato Krauts!") and realizes that while France likes to annoy Germany, he is not as harsh to Italy, only choosing to make fun of him for being dumb and silly. England then decides that he'll go spread rumors about Germany to Italy. He approaches Italy and tells him that Germany said that he hated him and didn't want him coming over anymore because of his stupidity (causing Italy to become visibly distressed). Before England can finishing speaking, Italy runs over to Germany and asks him if he really hates him (much to England's shock). After some hesitation and awkwardness, Germany responds and says that he doesn't hate him, to Italy's relief. France walks over to England and puts his hand on his shoulder, telling him to "hang in there". The two sit down at a bar, frustrated over how close Italy and Germany are. Post-Credits Teaser: Can't Read The Atmosphere America asks Italy if he knows which bookstore sells "The Atmosphere", as he was told to read it. Italy replies that he's been told that before as well, and suggests that they search for it together. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England/UK *France *Russia *The President (America's "boss") Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *President: Kazutada Tanaka *Man#1: Atsushi Kousaka *Man#2: Ken Takeuchi English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Russia: Jerry Jewell Trivia *In the original Animate.TV broadcast, the episode ran an extra 16 seconds due to an ad for France's CD. *The post-credits teaser was originally an omake illustration to the first strip, and was drawn as a joke as to how America and Italy are both kuuki yomenai (空気読めない) or "KY", which is slang for someone who cannot "read the mood/atmosphere", someone who cannot understand others' feelings or a situation and acts/speaks improperly. *A fansubbed version of the episode by gg subs is notably controversial for taking liberties with France's line about the spreading rumors, with it being subbed as "The scary rumors about Germany are spreading like AIDs!" *In the original Big Brother France strip, France wore a white suit while England wore a black one. In the anime, they both wear black suits. *This episode marks the third time that Italy has been shown with his eyes open in the anime: The first instance was at the end of Meeting Of The World in Episode 01, while the second was at the end of Episode 15 in a brief shot (when Italy went to look at Japan's bookcase). *In the Dub version, Germany seems to say "Ich Liebe dich" ("I love you" in German,) after telling Italy that he didn't hate him. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes